painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell
previous level - Old Monastery ← Hell 'is the fourth level of Painkiller chapter 5 and also the final level in Painkiller. It appears in all difficulty modes except for Trauma difficulty - which disables all levels in chapter 5. __TOC__ Description This level is set, as the name implies, in Hell. In Painkiller, Hell is looking very differently from it's tipical depiction. Instead of giant, volcanic cavers full of fire and flames it is depicted as gray, rocky planes with hills that are filled with depictions of humanity's worst catastrophies and wars frozen in time. At the very start of the level, player finds himself surrounded by destroyed columns, and later sees two trebuchets storming a castle wall with flaming boulders, something resembling a primitive rocket and a launching pod, a giant army of attacking knights in a dust cloud, axes and swords flying in the air, blood-covered stakes portruding from the ground, another castle wall with burning ladders falling down from it, trenches of World War I filled with firing Maxim machineguns and explosions everywhere, near them there are also two destroyed World War II planes, a World War II bunker, a ruined city devastated by explosions and a explosing, falling down tall chimney emmiting weird sounds. Next to the city is a pool of water and a sinking ship in it presumed by many at first sight to be RMS Titanic, which is wrong because at a closer inspection one can see that it is in fact a Dreadnought-class battleship. A destroyed, exploding in mid-air plane is hovering over the city, next to a giant, ruptured atomic rocket that emmits battle commands and sounds of it flying. Towering over all of the hell is a humongous mushroom cloud. Player can hear screams and deformed sounds of those events all throuought the level. Monsters The ruler of Hell - Lucifer - is encountered here. There are also transparent versions of monsters encountered in previous levels but they are very weak and can be killed with one hit of any weapon. The transparents monsters include: *Evil Monk (Standard) *Devil Monk (Enhanced) *Psychonun *Hell Angel (Security) *Evil Samurai (Fire) *Loki *Zombie Warlord (Necromancer) *Zombie Warrior (Sword) *Skeleton Soldier *Banshee *Amputee Secret areas/pickups Five armors can be found in this level: * The first one (bronze) is benath the big ram device in the medieval area (connected with secret #1). * The second one (bronze) is inside remains of down plane in the I World War area. * The third one (silver) is inside ruined house in the nuclear city area (connected with secret #2). * The fourth one (gold) is located on the roof of the ruined house in the Hiroshima area (connected with secret #4). * The fifth one (gold is located on the big rock in the Hiroshima area (connected with secret #5). Secrets and holy items * The first secret is located beneath the ram like device in the medieval area. It is reached simply by going behind in to collect armor situated beneath it. * The second secret is located inside ruined house in the nuclear city area on the top floor. It is reached by jumping onto exterior walls to the upper platforms until you reach the secret. * The third secret is located inside another ruined house (next to the nuclear rocket) in the nuclear city area on the top floor. It is reached by jumping onto exterior walls to the upper platforms until you reach the secret. * The fourth secret is located on the roof of the ruined house in the Hiroshima area. It is reached by: **Jumping onto metalic pole next to the house. **Then try to jump onto metalic barrel and then onto the roof. * The fifth secret is located on the big rock in the Hiroshima area. It is reached by: **Climbing onto the big drift of rocks. onto metalic pole next to the house. **Then try to jump onto big rocks in the air. **After than jump from one to another until you reach the secret with armor. Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Secret 5.PNG|Secret 5. Tarot card Tarot card of this level is 'Mercy. To acquire it, player has to kill Lucifer. Gallery zamolod.JPG|Destroyed planes. statek wybuh.JPG|Dreadnought. osjem.JPG|Atomic city. samolotdrugi.JPG|Destroyed plane. mjasteczkło.JPG|Ruined city. trebósz.JPG|Trebuchets. jehowa czy szatan.JPG|Place in which player starts the level. WYGRAŁ CZAREK.JPG|Trenches. Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 1.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 2.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 3.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 4.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 5.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 6.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 7.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 8.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 9.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 10.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 11.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 12.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 13.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 14.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 15.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 16.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 17.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 18.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 19.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 20.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 21.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 22.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 23.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 24.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 25.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 26.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell 27.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Nuclear Explosion 1.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Nuclear Explosion 2.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Nuclear Explosion 3.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Nuclear Explosion 4.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Nuclear Explosion 5.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Nuclear Explosion 6.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Titanic 1.jpg Chapter 5 Level 4 - Hell - Titanic 2.jpg Soundtrack Hell Music: Hell Lucifer Fight: Environment Sounds Atomic Explosion Sound 1: Atomic Explosion Sound 2: Atomic Mushroom: Command 1: Command 2: Command 3: Swords 1: Swords 2: Swords 3: Swords 4: Prayers: War 1: Trivia *This level can be a metaphore that humanity literally "creates a hell of its own". Category:Levels Category:Painkiller Levels